Best of You
by Icybun34
Summary: Itachi songfic about a young girl struggles to overcome the control Itachi had over her and move on. Towards the end of her journey she meets a familar hyperactive ninja and falls in love. The only question is will Itachi still get the best of her?


_**I've got another confession to make!  
I'm your fool...  
**_

I was your fool. I believed everything you told me. I believed that you would actually be there for me. I believed that we would be together forever; that we would start a family, that we would start a life together. I was wrong.

_**Everyone's got their chains to break!  
Holding you...**_

I could've been great. I could've become the Hokage. I could've become the best. But I gave it up for you. And what have I got to show for it; a broken heart, a destroyed life? You made me weak; you made me an empty shell of what I used to be. But let me tell you, one day I will break free of the chains you bonded, and I will become great once again.

_**Were you born to resist, or be abused  
Is someone getting  
the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**_

I used to be so happy, so carefree. Then you came along, and I got hooked. You were like a drug to me. You treated me terribly; stood me up, abused me. But then you would smile, and tell me you loved me, and it would be okay. I let you steal my innocence, my life, and I let you because I loved you. You got the best of me, and I actually allowed it. I was blind.

_**Is someone getting  
the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Are you gone and on to someone new**_

I tried my best to move on. I tried to date, I tried to love again. But you permanently damaged me. Because of you I can't trust for the fear of being left, for the fear of being forgotten. Left alone like an unimportant photograph shoved in a drawer, never to be looked at again. I think back and cringe at my ignorance. I think back, and I realize you were never there.

_**I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose..  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use...  
**_

You gave me a life, in which I never really lived. You made me think of you as a god, and to never disobey. You made me blind to the actual truth. You gave me a love, which held no passion, a love that never actually loved.

_**I was too weak to give in, too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
**_

You took away my strength, my resistance, my soul by saying three words. The irony. You said the very words that are supposed to make you stronger to break me. My heart is hollow -fear, pain, love- I don't feel anything. Except a shallow need for…you and the bliss you gave me.

_**My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
**_

I've tried killing myself, but then I stop and think. Would this be what you wanted? For me to be your toy, and that as soon as you leave to kill myself…so no one else could have me? That question is the only thing that keeps me alive; the only thing that keeps a strong pulse running through these veins.

_**I swear I'll never give in  
and I refuse.**_

But as much as I would like to die, as long as I have my head and my heart, I'll never give in. You'll never rein triumphantly over me.

_**Is someone getting  
the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting  
the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**_

Today something clicked inside of me. I don't have to let you get the best of me. I don't have to always be the victim. I can live without you….without your love.

_**Has someone taken your faith - it's real  
The pain you feel  
Your trust - you must confess  
**_

You took everything; my faith, my love, and my trust. The very things I strived on. You took from me. I think it's time I took something from you. And I promise I will.

**_Is someone getting  
the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting  
the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_  
**

I went back to Konoha today. It's a lot different; it's more alive. I like it. I met someone today…and he was nice to me, he didn't hate me. His name is….. Naruto.

_**Has someone taken you faith - it's real!  
The pain you feel!  
The Life! The Love! You die to heal  
The hope that stops, the broken hearts!  
Your trust, you must confess!  
**_

I talked to Naruto today. I opened up to him, in a very different way. He actually listened to me, without being coaxed or forced into it. He wasn't even disgusted by me, and he opened up to me too. I feel my life slowly coming back to me.

_**Is someone getting  
the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting  
the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**_

Remember when I promised to take something away from you. Today I finally fulfilled that promise. I took away the control you have over me.

_**I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
**_

Naruto asked me out today. And you know what, I said yes.

_**I'm getting tired of starting again  
somewhere new  
Wouldn't wanna resist, or be abused...  
I swear I'll never give in  
and I refuse...**_

Four years. I've been going out with Naruto for 4 years. We're as close as can be. I never realized how good love felt. I love it.

_**Is someone getting  
the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting  
the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**_

Naruto proposed to me today, and I said yes. I'm ready to move on; I'm ready to live again. With Naruto. Without you.

_**Has someone taken you faith - it's real!  
The pain you feel! Your trust, You must confess  
Is someone getting  
the best, the best, the best, the best of you.**_

I'm PREGNANT! I went to the doctor's today because I got a cut from training, and the doctor told me I'm expecting…TWINS! I went straight to the Hokage aka Naruto and told him. He was happy, you should've seen his face! He was ecstatic! I finally got my wish to be with my love, and to start a family. I've finally moved on. So all I've got to say is one thing

"Goodbye Itachi." I said, smiling; as I tossed my diary- the only remainder of him for Sasuke had killed him- into the fire.


End file.
